


The One With the Princess and Bambi

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Lost Dogs, One Shot, Short, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she could remember, Charlie Bradbury wanted to save the princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Princess and Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short. I wouldn't have posted it in the first place, if there were more Charlie/Meg stories... So mean, my non-Destiel OTP needs more love!

Ever since she could remember, Charlie Bradbury wanted to save the princess.

When she was five years old and played with the Ross, the boy from across the street, she never wanted to be the damsel in distress. She wanted to be the knight in shining amour, the cowboy with the cool guns, the cool police officer who would safe the day. Mind you, she never wanted to be a boy. She wanted to be the coolest girl alive, and she wanted her very own princess to kiss awake.

Because if Charlie knew one thing, it was that she liked princesses. At first there was Laurel, the cute blonde who sometimes shared her sweets with her on the playground. When she came into first grade, Charlie met Nora. Nora was just as sweet, a bit of a klutz, and somehow always forgot to bring her pencils. When Charlie started middle school she sat next to Natalie, with the coffee skin and the large expressive eyes. They never actually talked about anything else other than school though. Starting highschool, Charlie admired Lydia, one of the cheerleaders. She kissed Rachel, and even had a brief makeout with Andrea at a party. Since then she had dated a few girls, but really, there was never a princess among them.

But patience is a virtue and good things come to those who wait. They simply must. And so they did for Charlie, who had almost forgotten her wish. Her princess wasn't sweet or helpless. In fact she was kind of a badass and Charlie could appreciate that.

She had just shown up at the door of her dorm room, asking if she had seen her puppy. Charlie had looked at her funny, remembering that it was very much illegal to keep pets in the college dorm rooms.  
The girl had been chewing gum, looking at Charlie with a smirk in her eyes and had handed her a photo of the puppy, along with her phone number.

"His name is Bambi," she had explained with a grin, and then she was gone.

Bambi, turned out to be a full grown Rottweiler. Charlie wanted to know how the hell she kept that beast hidden, but it turned out that the princess was living in another castle altogether, just visiting because the dog was lost on campus grounds.

When Charlie had no luck looking for the dog, she chose to hack into the computer system of the local animal shelter, and jack pot! She found the dog.

When she called the princess she found out that her name was Meg. When Charlie offered Meg to accompany her to the shelter, just for closure on the case of the lost dog of course, she found out that Meg had recently dumped her sort-off boyfriend so that he could run off with some mechanic and his car. And when Meg had taken her to dinner to show her gratitude (the local diner of course, because Meg didn't do fancy restaurants, she wasn't that kind of princess), Charlie found out that Meg's lipstick faintly tasted of cherries.

Ever since she could remember, Charlie Bradbury wanted to save the princess. This Friday night she would have to make do with petting an oversized dog and Meg's homemade salsa.


End file.
